


As long as you are with me, there's no place i'd rather be.

by zaynjaan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynjaan/pseuds/zaynjaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is homesick and Liam decides to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you are with me, there's no place i'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindheartedzayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindheartedzayn/gifts).



> The idea to this fanfic came from my friend Lynn ([kindheartedzayn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kindheartedzayn/)) who wanted me to write some fluff but it somehow ended up in smut but i dont regret it at all. I hope you can enjoy it and don't be too hard on me because this is my first fanfic ever and I am proud that I even finished writing it.
> 
> A special thanks to Aimee ([zaynophilic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynophilic/)) for betaing my fic and giving me tips. :)

Zayn lies in his bunk and checks his twitter while the other boys are still somewhere outside. It’s quiet in the bus and he thinks about calling home, but he doesn’t want to feel sad. Instead he just texts his mom and tells her that he is alright and asks how his sisters are doing and if everyone is good. The answer comes almost immediately and right after the text message, his mom sends him a picture of Waliyha and Safaa cuddling on the couch. It makes Zayn feel sad, and a bit homesick.

For a second Zayn thinks about getting up and looking for the boys, but decides against it and just closes his eyes. When he is about to fall asleep, the door to the bus opens and he can hear someone coming closer.

"Zayn?" Liam whispers. Zayn stays quiet and acts like he is asleep, but that doesn’t stop Liam, he just calls his name again. When he finally reaches Zayn’s bunk, he opens the curtain.

"Are you alright, babe?" Zayn still doesn’t react.

"I know you are awake, Zayn." Liam pouts at Zayn’s back and Zayn shuffles over eventually to look at Liam, giggling when he sees Liam’s face. The pout on Liam’s face transforms into a wide smile that makes his eyes crinkle up.

They look at each other for another minute before Liam strips off his shoes and gets in next to Zayn. Their hands find one another and Liam pulls Zayn even closer by his hips and kisses his forehead.

"What’s up with you today? Do you miss home?" Zayn only nods, looking down at Liam’s thumb brushing over the back of his own hand.

"It’s okay. We have a break in six days and you can go visit them for a few days then. If you want to, I can even join - or you can go alone. Whatever you prefer, love." at this, Zayn looks up and smiles shyly at Liam.

"That would be great, Leeyum."

They lie there still for a little while, before Liam pushes his leg over Zayn’s and lets go of his hand to pull him closer by his hips. There is almost no space left between them, and Zayn reaches forward to kiss Liam lazily on the lips, both smiling into each other’s mouths. The kiss slowly heats up as Liam tries to open Zayn’s mouth with his tongue and Zayn gladly obeys. Liam explores every inch of Zayn’s mouth and shuffles so that he’s sitting on his hips and cupping Zayn’s jaw. Zayn’s hands wander over Liam’s legs up to his waist and he rests them there for a minute before he continues to travel under Liam’s shirt on his naked skin. Liam starts kissing Zayn’s jaw and down his neck to suck on his collarbones. At that, Zayn hisses and rocks his hips up into Liam’s crotch. Both Liam and Zayn let out a quiet moan.

Liam sits back to pull his tank off and Zayn bluntly stares at his abs, stroking one hand over them.

"Get your own shirt off, Zee, please" Liam begs and Zayn tries his best to get it off. He doesn’t quite succeed, so Liam helps him and gets back to sucking on his collarbone right away.

"Ah, Li, be careful - we’ll get in trouble if there are any... ah, Leeyum, please! No hickeys, you know the rules." Zayn says breathlessly. All Liam does is look up at Zayn sheepishly and go further down Zayn’s chest, kisses him everywhere until he reaches Zayn’s heart tattoo, where he sucks another bruise into his skin. He opens Zayn’s pants with both hands, pushes them down swiftly and goes right for Zayn’s crotch. He mouths over his dick through the thin fabric of his boxers. Zayn is whimpering quietly. There is already a wet spot where Zayn’s dick is leaking with pre-come and Liam nuzzles at his crotch now. Zayn bucks up his hips and Liam chuckles at Zayn’s neediness.

"Alright, Zayn, do I have to teach you how to be patient?" and at that Zayn groans. And Liam can only chuckle again.

"Stop teasing me, you prick, or else I’m gonna do it myself." Zayn grumbles and Liam’s eyes widen. For a second Liam contemplates if he wants to tease Zayn a bit more but then he remembers how sad Zayn was before and all he wants to do is to make him feel satisfied and happy. He rushes down Zayn’s boxers as well and parts his legs, kissing at the inside of Zayn’s thighs and letting out a little moan.

"God, Zayn, you are so perfect and beautiful. All I wanna do is kiss and touch you everywhere - until your only thought is my name." Zayn hums in some kind of agreement and thinks that it’s all he ever wants.

Liam keeps kissing the inside of Zayn’s thigh and goes slowly upwards until he is back over Zayn’s crotch. He doesn’t tease for long but gets a tight grip around Zayn’s dick right away. He squeezes it twice before he licks the shaft up once. Zayn’s eyes close and he shifts around so Liam pins him down with his other hand that isn’t on his dick. This time he licks over the slit and Zayn moans again, louder.

"Get on with it, Leeyum!" Zayn begs him. Liam obeys and takes Zayn’s dick in between his lips and looks up at Zayn who stares down now. With one hand Liam pumps Zayn’s dick and also starts bobbing his head up and down. Zayn is holding onto the blanket he is lying on and squeezes his toes. Meanwhile Liam gets further down every time he bobs his head up and down, until he’s almost deep throating. Zayn is a mess under him and moaning his name shamelessly.

"I’m so, ah, Liam … I’m about to come" Liam licks over the slit of Zayn’s dick once more and then strokes him until Zayn comes all over his own belly. When Zayn comes down from his high, he lies calmly there. His eyes are closed until he catches his breath again. Then he looks up to Liam and smiles, satisfied, at him.

"C’mere babe, let me kiss you. That was wonderful. I feel much better now" Zayn says and giggles. Liam gets up to kiss him again and then he takes Zayn’s shirt to clean Zayn up and cuddles into his side afterwards.

"What about you, babe?" Zayn asks when he feels Liam’s hard crotch poking at his leg. Liam kisses his shoulder.

"It’s alright, you are sleepy and I just wanna cuddle now, alright, love?" He sends a reassuring smile at Zayn and pulls his hand over Zayn’s waist, pushing a leg between Zayn’s again.

"You are so clingy and I love that." Zayn giggles at Liam, who only shrugs and closes his eyes.

"And I love you" Liam whispers at last before they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate kudos and comments about what you liked and not liked (as long as you say it in a nice and constructive way haha). Thank you for reading it! :)


End file.
